


New Kid

by lemonadecherry



Series: Hermitcraft Oneshots [1]
Category: Hermitcraft, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Burnout - Freeform, Crying, Elytra, Friendship, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Short One Shot, grian says fuck, headcannon explanations for some minecraft phenomena, its rated teen because there is 1 (one) swear word, references to them NOT building something in each others bases
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 14:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17326433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonadecherry/pseuds/lemonadecherry
Summary: As the new kid, Grian tends to overwork and overthink. Mumbo comforts him.





	New Kid

**Author's Note:**

> sup yall. before i start anything, i just wanna say that this is NOT a ship fic. oliver and charles are both real human people and shipping them is gross, even if it's their minecraft personas, cuz like, its still them, you know? 
> 
> anyways this is just a quick happy fluffy one shot. sometimes i just wanna write stuff that makes me feel good and this is one of those cases. 
> 
> i think that's it, enjoy! 
> 
> tumblr: solargold (feel free to come talk to me about hermitcraft, my fav hermits r grian, mumbo, iskall, and scar)

Mumbo was enjoying the cool breeze of the early morning, dress shoes pressing softly into the sand as he walked along the shore of his base. The mist from the ocean sprayed his face, and from the look of the sky, Mumbo guessed that it was going to rain. 

 

His moment of peace was quickly interrupted as he heard the whoosh of elytra above his head. He had learned to tune out the sounds of the wings, as he heard them so often, but that wasn’t what distracted him. What distracted him was the crash besides him followed by a muffled “Fuck!”

 

“Good morning Grian!” Mumbo looked up at his friend, who has just pulled his head out of the dirt. While his hair was mostly spared, his face was covered in the moist dirt. 

 

“This is why I don’t have any dirt in my base,” Grian mumbled, hopping down to join Mumbo on the shore. “Good morning Mumbo.”

 

Mumbo laughed at his shorter friend, pulling a small white handkerchief out of his pocket and handing it to him. Grian thanked him and dipped it into the seawater, beginning to wipe his face clean. 

 

“You’re not normally a morning person, why are you up?” Mumbo asked him, sitting down in the sand beside Grian. 

 

“Need to do some work on the G-Team base” Grian explained. 

 

“Must be exhausting, huh?” Mumbo grabbed the handkerchief from Grian, wiping off a spot on his cheek that he kept missing. 

 

“Yeah. I know I’m sort of known for being non-stop, but sometimes I would just like a break, you know?” Grian admitted, taking the handkerchief back from Mumbo and beginning to wash the dirt out of it. 

 

“Then take one.” Mumbo stood up, offering his hand to Grian. He took it, allowing his taller friend to pull him up. 

 

“I can’t. We need to get this base done, and people are relying on me.” 

 

“What time did you get back to your base last night?” Mumbo asked, the tone of his voice leaving no room to avoid the question. 

 

“Huh?” Grian stepped back slightly, a confused look adorning his face. 

 

“You heard me.”

 

“Well, I dunno, probably 2...3 am ish? I’m not too sure.” Grian held up his fingers as he talked, seeming to count out the hours. 

 

“And it’s 5:30 am right now.” Mumbo pointed out. 

 

“Yeah. I’m late actually. I just stopped by to say hi, I’ve been so busy we haven’t been able to hang out lately.” Grian went to take off again but was stopped by Mumbo grabbing his ankle as he tried to take off. He remained suspended in the air for a second before falling again. Luckily, Mumbo caught him this time, setting him back down on the land. 

 

“Mumbo?” Grian asked. Mumbo didn’t reply, instead walking around behind Grian and beginning to unfasten his elytra. 

 

“You’re taking a break today, whether you like it or not.” Mumbo pulled the last string, and the set of wings fell unceremoniously to the ground. “I know the signs of burnout when I see them.” 

 

“Mumbo seriously, I’m fine.” 

 

“Dude, I know you. You’ll work yourself to death unless someone intervenes.” As Mumbo spoke, Grian turned to face him. He opened his mouth as if to say something but quickly shut it again, instead opting to throw himself into Mumbo’s arms. Mumbo quickly returned the hug, resting his head on top of Grian's. 

 

“You know,” Grian admitted, although it was muffled by Mumbo’s suit jacket. “I’m not too fond of being the new guy.” 

 

“You’re not?” Mumbo asked him. He remembered he loved being the new guy when he joined the group, but that was years ago. Things might’ve changed. 

 

“You’re all so tightly knit, I feel like I’ll never be able to fit into the group. It’s like there's no slot left for me.” 

 

“Grian,” Mumbo sighed, rubbing circles into his back. “That’s not true. We wouldn’t have invited you if we didn’t want you here. We made a slot for you. And, even if everyone else decides they don’t want you here, I want you here.” 

 

Mumbo didn’t know why he was shocked when he felt tears on his suit jacket. He realized he had never seen Grian cry before. 

 

“Come along,” Mumbo pulled away, smiling at his friend. “You’re probably tired, you can take a nap in my bed.” 

 

He wasn’t the least bit surprised when Grian fell into his bed, falling asleep immediately, not even bothering to change out of his jeans. 

 

It wasn’t until an hour after twelve that Mumbo saw Grian again. He had changed into his work clothes, which consisted of a black high waisted pair of pants, a white t-shirt tucked into them, and a pair of red suspenders. All three articles of clothing were pretty covered in redstone dust. He has just finished fastening his elytra when Grian appeared from the water elevator. He seemed to have abandoned his red sweater, wearing only his black tank top, and Mumbo couldn’t blame him. While it still hadn’t rained, the air was muggy and damp, and the humidity made it unbearably warm. 

 

“Watcha doin’?” Grian asked, walking up to him. 

 

“Nothing much, just fixing up some quirks in my storage system. Wanna help?” Mumbo offered. 

 

“Nah, I’m no good at redstone.” Grian waved him away. 

 

“Suit yourself.” Mumbo smiled at him, beginning to rewire his storage system. 

 

“Redstone is kinda weird, huh?” Grian sat down, picking up a small chunk and watching it turn to dust between his fingers, immediately reforming as soon as it hit the ground again. 

 

“Yeah, I suppose it is,” Mumbo responded, his eyes glassing over. After a few seconds, he returned to earth, a new stack of redstone in his hand. “Inventories are rather odd too. It’s been years and no one knows how they work.”

 

“I guess there's a lot of things in our world that we don’t really know about.” Grian looked up, staring into the sky as it started to rain. 

 

“Hey, how you feelin’?” Mumbo asked, leaping back as a piston fired, scaring him slightly. 

 

“A little better. I’m tired, mostly, and I feel bad that I’m not helping.”

 

“You have a whole team. You don’t have to do this on your own.” Mumbo continued working, and it was only then that Grian realized he wasn’t working on his storage system. 

 

“Wait, your storage system doesn’t use pistons, what are you building?” Grian asked. 

 

“Oh, nothing,” Mumbo replied. Grian, not believing him for a second looked over, only to find him dropping eggs into a hopper. 

 

“Come on man, this isn’t what I think it is, is it?” Grian laughed. 

 

“No, this totally isn’t the next machine that I’m not going to build in your base.” Mumbo laughed too. 

 

“Awh, come on!” Grian ran forward, tackling Mumbo. The boys wrestled for a little bit, Grian successfully managing to cover himself in redstone while he tried to grab the eggs from Mumbo’s hand. 

 

While Mumbo complained, he didn’t really care. He was glad to see Grian happy. 


End file.
